1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotating body that performs rotating motion or rocking motion, and to machines that use at least one such rotating body. The machines disclosed herein include a wide variety of mechanisms, machines, and mechanical equipment.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously, the reduction of power loss during operation of a rotating body that performs rotating motion or rocking motion, has been addressed in many various technical fields by such techniques as reducing the weight of components, improving the mechanism (e.g., strength) and improvement of generated heat removal and/or reduction of heat generation by reducing frictional forces.
However, the theoretical background related to the reduction of dynamic losses of a rotating body caused by inertial forces that are generated due to rotating motion or rocking motion has been heretofore deficient.
The term power, as defined by the field of dynamics, is expressed as the product of the two vector quantities: force and the velocity of the point where the force acts. Thus, if the vectors of the two aforementioned physical quantities (i.e., force and the velocity of the point where the force acts) are perpendicular to each other, the power which had been required to move the body is no longer required.
Until now, it has been thought that the power related to the inertial force, including the so-called centrifugal force, generated in a rotating body due to the circular or rotating motion, disappears as described above, upon reaching steady state. The underlying reason for this, albeit faulty reasoning, is the mistaken assumption that the two vectors (i.e., inertial force and the velocity of the point on which it acts) are perpendicular to each other.
This invention relates to a technical field that, until now, has been deficient and has not been completely made clear. The present invention reduces power losses caused by inertial forces generated by the rotation of a rotating body.
Heretofore, unnecessary power losses in a rotating body of a machine that is in operation, were addressed as being caused by harmful heat generation, and this required the use of improved cooling equipment to relieve this problem, or increased mechanism strength, each of which necessarily requires increased weight and increased cost to try to compensate for the inertial force.